


[Podfic] Apple and Cinnamon

by Ceewelsh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Baking, Cooking, Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh
Summary: [Podfic]As a kid, Tony discovers the therapy of baking. As an Avenger, he shares this method with his team.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Apple and Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Apple and Cinnamon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782560) by [DancingForRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingForRain/pseuds/DancingForRain). 



> This fic was originally rated G but I upped it to T because it's unedited so I'm pretty sure there's at least one f-bomb.

**Text:** [ Apple and Cinnamon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782560)

**Author:** [DancingForRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingForRain/pseuds/DancingForRain)

**Reader:** [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/works)

**Length:** 29:36

This is for VoiceTeam _Never Have I Ever...Until Now_ Challenge and for this one it's NHIE uploaded the raw recording. No editing whatsoever. So. You get to hear how many times I mess up. And make weird noises when I mess up. And sing about the fact that I've messed up. Welp. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for Team _Orange You Glad I Saved This Braincell_ 's _Never Have I Ever...Until Now_ Challenge  
> You can find our team's collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Voiceteam2020_Orange_Team).  
> Please remember to leave kudos and comments for Gaf!


End file.
